Galaxia Codexes
by Geothermal
Summary: This the Codexes of the many Empires of Galaxia.
1. Codex: Imperium of Humanity (V2)

**Whats up everyone.**

**Happy New Year's and a good 2015.**

**Here is the new version of the codex of the Imperium of Humanity.**

**Hope you guys you enjoy this...**

* * *

><p>The Universal Codex:<p>

++Accessing archives++

++Accessing…Access halted++

++Alert, secured files detected++

++Please identify yourself++

++Identification process proceeding++

++Identifying…/++

++Identifying…/++

++Identification completed++

++Welcome to the Archives sir++

++Opening files classified as Galactic Codex++

++Warning! The information contained within these files have been deemed by the OA organization to be restricted from public eyes to prevent any outsiders from figuring out the strength of our intelligence within their centers++

++The punishment of releasing these files without explicate permission from the Directorate, the Council of High Lords, or the God-Emperor himself is execution under articles D2-50G and D2-74C++

++Do you wish to precede sir++

++Processing request…Request granted++

++Bringing information to screen++

++The names in this file presented to your eyes are all the major governments/powers that we have encountered in this galaxy so far since we first ascended to the stars++

++Accessing the IH file++

++Processing…Access accepted++

The IH is a short abbreviation of the Imperium of Humanity, the government body of humanity. It's one of the most powerful factions presently in the galaxy.

* * *

><p><strong>Government-<strong>

The government of the Imperium of Humanity is a fusion of both Monarchy and Meritocracy. Led by the God-Emperor and the Council of High Lords, they are the ones who make the big decisions that affect the overall people of the nation.

Capitol: Terra (Core/Garden world)

Species:

Humanity makes up the Imperium of Humanity nation.

Homeworld: Terra

The God-Emperor:

Not much is known about the emperor himself only that he appeared in humanity's time in need and united our race together. Responsible for spreading the teachings of the Imperial Truth that allowed us to better defend ourselves from the warp.

**[[[[[[[[-]]]]]]]]**

The Council of High Lords:

The Council of High Lords are individuals that represent every aspect of our society and have worked their way up the ranks of their respective organizations, accumulating centuries of experience and knowledge. The council consists of:

-_The Maestro of the Administrate_:

+The Administrate is responsible for ensuring that things run smoothly in the Imperium, they're the bureaucracy of the government.

-_The Directorate of the Officio Agente_:

+The intelligent/security arm, they have the job of rooting out rebels that threaten the peace and look out for foreign threats. Field agents have the power to request help from the military and civilian (depending on what Sectium they're part of).

=Sectium Malleus (looking for signs of chaos corruption)

=Sectium Xenos

=Sectium Traitor (stopping rebels, etc.)

=Sectium Intelligentium (the intelligence)

-_The Grand-Fabricator of the Mechanicus_:

The Mechanicus are the scientific/engineer branch of the society. It is them that truly handle the technology and do the research.

-_The Grand Provost of the Arbiters_:

+The Arbiters are the police of the Imperium; it's their job to ensure that laws are followed respectfully and there's no unrest.

-_The Paternal Envoy of the Navigators_:

+The Navigators are pyskers with special genes that allow them to see through the warp and perceive its currents. Given the responsibility of guiding ships in slipspace.

-_Representative of the Imperial military_:

+The representative is usually the highest-ranking member in the military.

-_The Grand-Governor of the Colonial Order_:

+Every world is ruled by a governor who answers to a higher-ranking governor and so on along the chain of rank. They make sure each world is happy and seeing all the problems of the citizens is dealt with.

=Planetary Governor

=System Governor

=Sub-sector Governor (10 systems)

=Sector Governor (8 sub-sectors)

=Regional Governor (6 sectors)

=Providence Governor (5 regionals)

=Segmentum Governor (5 providences)

=Grand-Governor of the Imperium (4 segmentums)

* * *

><p><strong>Military-<strong>

The military of the Imperium of Humanity is divided into 3 branches:

-The Imperial Navy (IN)

-The Imperial Ground Forces (IGF)

-The Imperial Special Forces (ISF)

Each one is responsible for protecting the Imperium of Humanity from its enemies with all their manpower they have. The military control Fortress worlds throughout human-controlled space with a Stratocracy system.

**[[[[[[[[-]]]]]]]]**

The Imperial Navy is the second largest military force in the Imperium with the Ground Forces outnumbering them. They have the sole purpose of defending and patrolling human-controlled space from those who would attempt to threaten the peace. With tens of thousands of warships in large fleets ready to deliver judgment on the enemies of man, they are a force to reckon with.

The Imperial Navy is filled with countless classes of ships from small frigates to massive battleships. The ships of the Imperium of Humanity are described as blocky-shaped with influences of Gothic architecture.

-Frigates/Corvettes: these ships act as escorts for larger ships in fleets or as ground support for a planetary invasion as they are one of the few type of ships that can safely entire the atmosphere of a planet without worry.

+_Charon-class Light Frigate_: these ships carry thin armor and weak shields. At 750 meters, they are built primarily for speed and support while sacrificing firepower and defense in order to be difficult targets to hit.

+_Firestorm-class Heavy Frigate_: wielding thicker armor and better shields than their smaller cousin, at 900 meters, they focus more on direct support and suppressing fire against counterparts or when ganging up against a larger ship.

+_Spitfire-class Corvette_: measuring at 500 meters, corvettes are mainly used for anti-fighter/bomber support or quickly dropping ground forces on enemy territory.

-Destroyers: this class of ships fills in the role of escorts or fast attack craft to weaken enemy fleets/ships with their incredible speed.

+_Harrier-class Destroyer_: at 1.5km, they wield limited armor but strong shields to ensure swift strikes without heavy losses.

-Cruisers/Strike Cruisers/Battlecruisers: cruisers form the backbone of the navy in terms of firepower, numbers and armor. Cruisers act as heavy escorts to larger ships such as carries against enemy warships. They can also carry both spacecraft and ground forces in their hulls. Strike cruisers have more armor but carry an array of weapons to strike enemies at a distance. Battle cruisers are armed to teeth with thick armor/shields and heavy firepower to fight one-on-one with the enemy.

+_Dauntless-class Light Cruiser_: at 2.6km, these light cruisers focus more on mobility and hit-and-run attacks to outmaneuver their opponents rather than face them on.

+_Marathon-class Cruiser_: at 4.5km, they are the most common cruiser to find in a fleet, they represent the balance between light and heavy types in terms of shields, armor, and weapons.

+_Maverick-class Strike Cruiser:_ while carrying the same design to the light cruiser, unlike their counterparts, these ships retain a bit more armor but at the cost of having a few weapons at their disposal. This ships are armed with mostly ranged weapons, marking them as 'sniper' ships of the fleet.

+_Oberon-class Battlecruiser_: with a length of 6km and armed with the thickest cruiser armor and heaviest weapons, battle cruisers are ideal for fighting enemy ships and protecting their capitol ships. They also serve as 'miniature' battleships for many fleets without one since their power alone can be very devastating.

-Troopships/Supply ships/Medical ships: these dedicated classes of ships tend to be found in either large fleets or an invasive fleet. While they carry little weapons in terms of offensive capabilities, they carry one of the best shield, armor, and an impressive array of defensives measures to protect their assets.

+_Aries-class Troopship_: at 4.5km, they are the smallest but commonly troopship in the navy. With thick armor and strong shields, they can survive entry in the atmosphere and with that, are ideal for quick landings to secure a landing zone. Aries ships can carry up to a full corps in their hull.

+_Fallen-class Troopship_: at 2.8km, they are heavily armored with reinforced structures and shields as they serve as a swift deployment transport-by literally ramming/crashing themselves unto a planet. Can carry up to a division and all their gear right into a battlefield.

+_Phoenix-class Troopship_: at 6km, the Phoenix-class ships are the largest troopships present in the Imperial Navy and by far the best defended. They are able to carry a full army in their holds and as such, are a large priority among the fleet to protect.

+_Mecha-class Troopship:_ at 5km, the Mecha-class ships have a single purpose: to deliver their cargo of full titan legions through space (any ship larger than a cruiser can carry titans in their troop holds).

+_Refit-class Supply ship_: with a length of 4km, the only purpose these ships have is to supply their respective fleet. Carrying onboard manufacturing facilities, these ship will produce anything from missiles to shells to keep a fleet always loaded for action regardless of where they are so long as there is resources to mine.

+_Savior-class Medical ship_: measured at 3.5km, the only purpose they have is to save lives with their advanced onboard medical facilities.

-Battleships: that is the name of ships wielding the strongest armor and most advanced shields the navy can field. Unmatched in terms of raw power, battleships can duel with fleets and win with significant damage. Serving as ideal flagships for high-ranking officers in the Imperial Navy, their very presence can change the outcome of a battle.

+_Retribution-class Battleship_: at 8.5km long, they are one of the most common battleship one can find in the Imperial Navy. Serving both as a warship and carrier: they can field fighters and carry soldiers in their holds for offensive purposes.

+_Infinite-class Battleship_: with a length of 11km, they are armed to teeth with heavy weapons. Unlike the Retribution, these ships focus mostly of their design on weapon platforms and armor defenses to turn them into a flying fortress. They forgo fighters in their bays, rather taking ground forces to the point it can carry titans to battle.

+_Oblivion-class Battleship_: as their name implies, very few enemies can hope to face an Oblivion and survive in one piece. Standing at 15km, they are rare ships that can only be found in the large fleets and vital planets. The firepower of this battle ship alone can reduce an opposing fleet to scrap in a volley.

-Carriers/Supercarriers: carriers are by far, the largest ships the Imperial Navy can field. They are able to hold countless squadrons of fighters and bombers in their bays with the occasional small warship. Carriers rely on their escorts to protect them from enemy ships as they carry standard armor and shields with small defenses to fight back.

+_Avedon-class Light Carrier_: light carriers are the smallest ones at 6.5km, in the navy. Though they have the greater numbers compared to their larger cousins.

+_Starburst-class Carrier_: second most common class of carriers, Starburst carriers come with a length of 10.5km and carry plenty of support to their respective fleet and are capable of holding frigates or destroyers in their hangers.

+_Eternal-class Supercarrier_: At a shocking size of 18km, the mere presence of one in the fleet can scare the enemy into a retreat. Unlike normal carriers, the Eternal-class is the only kind that carries firepower that puts Retribution-class battleships own weaponry to shame. Because of their size and cost, few have been built so far so that they only appear if the situation is very demanding.

-While not classified as warships, the navy has series of battle stations and other such structures that are capable of traveling and delivering staggering firepower in a single volley.

+_Ouronus-class Battle station_: with a measure of 850m, Ouronus-classes see widespread use as orbital defenses on planets because of their size and ability to be mass-produced. Do not have shields; rather they rely on their armor for protection. Weapons: mass drive, 10 missile pods, and 18 tracer turrets.

+_Phalanx-class Battle station_: at 3km, these stations are the navy's own version of a space elevator. Carrying better defenses including shields compared to the smaller Ouronus-class, the Phalanx-classes are designed to combat an invasion fleet and denied the enemy from making planet fall. Weapons: 8 onegar cannons, 15 missile pods, 20 lasbatteries, and 20 tracer turrets.

+_Stellar-class Battle station_: with a size of 18km, Stellar-class stations are one of the few stations capable of interstellar travel, as they have been known to accompany battle fleets heading to war. Weapons: super-mass drive, 4 mass drives, 30 onegar cannons, 45 torpedo launchers, 60 missile pods, 75 lasbatteries, 20 lance batteries, 15 macrocannons, countless tracer turrets.

+_Dark Space-class Battle station_: few have seen the rare, massive 30km stations outside of heavy combat or guarding vital worlds to the Imperium. The very presence of a Dark Space-class station can cast a shadow of dread to the enemy with its mere appearance. Weapons: 4 nova cannons, 8 super-mass drives, 14 mass drives, 60 torpedo launchers, 85 missile pods, 25 lance batteries, 45 onegar cannons, 20 macrocannons, 95 lasbatteries, and countless tracer turrets.

+_Healer-class Medical station:_ these stations have the purpose of healing wounded soldiers from combat. Can vary in sizes from 6.2-8km. Defenses: 60 tracer turrets and 15 lasbatteries.

+_Cradle-class Shipyard_: mobile shipyards that stand around 25km, Cradle-classes have the purpose of repairing and constructing ships if a Forge, Fortress, or any world with shipyards isn't present within light-years of the fleet. Defenses: 75 tracer turrets and 25 lasbatteries.

-Aircraft: they are the primary support of ground forces and overwhelming enemy ships with numbers.

+_Marauder-class Bomber_: carries anything from bombs to large missiles to perform strikes against enemy units. Weapons: 2 twin-linked lascannons, 4 tracer turrets and bomber bay.

+_Saber-class Fighter_: serve as escorts for bombers, corvettes and transports from enemy fighters. Weapons: two tri-linked lascannons and a Hydra missile pod.

+_Fireblade-class Interceptor_: used for swarming enemy ships and combating airborne units. Weapons: twin-linked plascannons and two Vortex missile pod.

+_Albatross-class Gunship/Transport_: larger than the Ground Force's Valkyrie, is capable of carrying armored units or large number of units.

+_Voyager-class Assault Craft_: at 100 meters, they're primarily used as escorts or over-size fighters. Weapons: Torpedo launchers, 12 lasbatteries, and 15 tracer turrets.

+_Pulitzer-class Assault Craft_: at 250 meters, they perform as 'miniature' corvettes. Weapons: Torpedo launchers, 2 Onegar cannons, 10 tracer turrets and 4 plascannons.

Naval Weapons:

-_Nova cannon:_ a massive cannon found only in battlecruisers and battleships. These weapons fire 12-meter sized shells with large nuclear/fusion cores at targets with a devastating effect once detonated. (~Think of the Halo Super-MAC~)

-_Lance battery:_ a ship-based plasma weapon for space warfare.

-_Lasbattery:_ an oversized version of the lascarbine designed for space warfare and for striking through starship-grade armor.

-_Macrocannons:_ massive space cannons that fire shells 10-meter long specifically for close-range fighting for maximum damage against target.

-_Mass Drive:_ a magnetic coil cannon that launches 700-ton rounds with a fused explosive core (~a version of the Halo MAC~).

-_Onegar cannon:_ a smaller version of the mass drive that fires 200-ton rounds but at a faster rate and wok better in close range.

-_Blitz Torpedo launcher_: a 5-meter torpedo widely used by the Imperial Navy for multiple purposes.

-_Hydra missile pod_: a 2-meter long missile that serves as a carrier tube for 20 smaller missiles for maximum damage input. Each small missile carries a yield capable of leaving a Grizzly tank a smoking wreck.

-_Archer missile pod_: 3.5-meter long missiles carry low-grade nuclear core for ship-to-ship action and bombardment.

-_Tracer turret:_ a defensive weapon that sole purpose is to protect the ship from missiles and enemy spacecraft from getting to close to the ship. Fires large super-heated slugs at an outstanding rate for maximum damage.

The Imperial Navy is organized into classes of fleets:

-Patrol Groups- 5-10 ships [Flag-Captain]

-Outpost Groups- 8-20 ships [Lord-Captain]

-Galactic Fleets- 8,000-10,000 ships/support [High Lord Admiral]

-Star Fleets- 5,500-7,000 ships/support [Lord Admiral]

-Warfront Fleets- 3,500-4,500 ships/support [High Admiral]

-Shield Fleets- 1,200-2,400 ships/support [Fleet Admiral]

-Cluster Fleets- around 500-800 ships/support [Star Admiral]

-BattleFleets- 250-400 ships/support [Vice-Admiral]

-Squadron Fleets- 50-100 ships/support [Rear Admiral]

-Battle Groups- 30-50 ships [Commodore]

-Battle Squads- 10-25 ships [Commodore-Captain]

Ranking System

High Officers:

-Lord of Admirals

-Segmentum Admiral

-High Lord Admiral

-Lord Admiral

-High Admiral

-Fleet Admiral

-Admiral

-Vice-Admiral

-Rear Admiral

-Commodore

-Commodore-Captain

Officers:

-Lord-Captain

-Flag-Captain

-Captain

-Flag-Lieutenant

-First Lieutenant

-Second Lieutenant

-Ensign

Non-Commissioned Officers:

-Warrant Officer

-Master Chief Petty Officer

-Chief Petty Officer

-Sergeant-at-Arms

-Armsmen/Shipman, Crewman

**[[[[[[[[-]]]]]]]]**

The Imperial Ground Forces is the largest military force in the Imperium of Humanity. Able to field millions to billions of soldiers into a battlefield, they take there given nickname "The Hammer of Humanity" quite seriously. The Ground Forces take young recruits as young as 14 to train and properly augment them safely. They are divided into 3 groups:

-The Imperial Army

-The Imperial Marines

-The Imperial Mechas

Vehicles:

-_Jet Bike_: single-seat hover bikes that use the latest grav-chute technology to reach speeds of 100kms a second. Used mainly for scouting enemy positions or harassing an army. Weapon: lascannon.

-_Land Warthog:_ a fast-armored car with a driver, gunner, and a side-gunner. Operates in all terrains. Weapon: Vulcan Bolt-chain.

-_Russ Transport_: armored truck capable of transporting 2-3 squads around. Weapons: twin-linked lascannons.

-_Viper Light-tank_: lightly armored compared to its bigger brethren, the Viper is equipped with grav-chute tech to perform lightening attacks and operate in all terrain. Weapons: twin-linked lascannons/melta-cannon and missile pods.

-_Grizzly Battle-tank_: the main battle-tank in the Ground Forces, used for anti-infantry and anti-tank warfare. Built with reactive armor and a reinforced hull. Weapons: plascannon with twin Lascannons.

-_Cobra Armor-Destroyer_: an armored vehicle used for heavy armored warfare. Weapons: Neutron Laser Projector, twin-linked plascannons.

-_Baneblade Heavy-tank_: a much larger tank built for siege and heavy armored warfare. Demolisher cannon, 6 lascannons, and 4 twin-linked Heavy Bolters.

-_Wolverine Flak Platform_: an anti-air gun that throws a blanket of lascannons and missiles at an incredible rate. It has however, thin armor so it needs protection from other units against enemy ground forces. Weapons: 5 twin-linked lascannons and two Taurox missile pods.

-_Thorax Artillery_: a self-propelled unit that forms the core of artillery support. Weapons: two Magma cannon.

-_Rhino Siege Artillery_: bigger and tougher than the Thorax, the name gives its purpose away. Weapons: Earthshaker cannon.

-_Mammoth Troop Carrier_: a large, heavy armored vehicle capable of carrying a full platoon in its holds with support. Weapons: Onegar cannon, 6 twin-linked lascannons, 10 tracer turrets and 4 plascannons.

-_Sparrowhawk-class Gunship:_ a fighter craft dedicated for atmospheric function. Provide air support for ground units. Weapons: Plascannon, twin-linked lascannons, and Vortex missile pods.

-_Pelican Transport_: a fast-mode craft for picking up and dropping off units in a battlefield efficiently. Can carry around 2-3 squads in its hold. Weapons: Vulcan bolt-chain.

-_Valkyrie-class Gunship/Transport_: a fast-mode craft for delivering soldiers to objectives. Can carry up to a platoon. Weapons: plascannon and 2 Vulcan Bolt-chains.

-_Vulture-class Gunship_: a "flying tank", provides heavy support in heavy warfare. Weapons: Neutron Laser Projector, twin-linked plascannons, 4 tracer turrets, and missile pods.

Weapons:

-_Lascarbine_: a standard-issued gun favored among the Imperial Army for its durability and its near-unlimited ammo makes it an ideal choice for drawn-out battles. Uses high-powered energy as ammo with its magazines fused with solar cells for absorption of any heat energy to renewal the power source.

-_Hellrifle_: a much more powerful version of the lascarbine with a greater rate of fire and range. The hellrifle has a lower ammo count compared to the lascarbine but makes it up with increased damage input at targets.

-_Plasrifle_: a weapon that fires condensed plasma as ammo. A single shot is capable of instant-kill on most targets. Does not have a very long range but makes it up through stability and damage to targets.

-_Boltrifle_: a kinetic gun that fires bullets at high speeds into targets and explodes upon contact with the force of a mini grenade. Utilizes magnetic fields (rail gun tech) to launch .50 caliber rounds. The weapon is a favorite in the Marines and Special Forces.

-_Boltpistol_: a pistol version of the boltrifle.

-_Cyber Sniper Rifle_: a scaled-down rail gun that fires super-heated kinetic rounds from large distances with an impressive power.

-Laspistol: a pistol version of the lascarbine.

-_Storm Bolter_: a scaled version of the bolt rifle for close-quarters. Fires .40 caliber rounds of compared to the .50s. Unlike the boltrifle, the storm fires at a faster rate similar to a submachine-gun.

-_Heavy Bolter_: a machine-gun version of the bolt rifle. It utilizes .65 caliber bolt rounds for cutting down mass infantry and light vehicles.

-_Shrieker gun_: a sonic weapon that fires condensed air at supersonic speed. A dangerous weapon since any target, regardless of what armor they wear or equipped shields, would be crushed internally from the force itself.

-_Gorgon Grenade Launcher_: fires explosives against infantry, emplacements, and light vehicles. Works similar as a rocket launcher with the exception of not using a missile and can be fired from the hip.

-_Unegar cannon_: an anti-armored rail gun emplacement that fires plasma-encased bullets at supersonic speeds.

-_Quake Mortar_: an infantry mortar used for taking out enemies hiding behind cover or in areas where artillery cannot reach. Having a blast radius of 8-meters, those caught in its blast do not survive.

-_Shatter Shotgun_: a shotgun that fires super-heated bullets for the purpose of killing opponents in close-quarters efficiently. Helldivers are very fond of this weapon.

-_Plascannon_: a larger version of the plasrifle with greater power. Designed primarily for targeting light armor, gun emplacements and heavily armored opponents.

-_Melta-gun_: a large hand-held weapon that carries a power core the equivalent of a fusion reactor to launch deadly beams of sub-atomic heat level that can completely vaporize a person while leaving vehicles a smoking wreck. Unfortunately has a short range.

-_Inferno gun_: a flamethrower weapon that fires a flammable substance called promethium at targets and burns them beyond recognition.

-_Inferno Pistol_: a pistol version of the gun, while expensive and rare, is very dangerous to any who are unlucky to be on the receiving end of the barrel in close-range.

-_Chainsword_: a terrifying hybrid weapon of a sword and chain saw. This weapon is standard-issued to all military personal.

-_Power Sword_: a blade that although already sharp at a molecular level, is equipped with a small generator that emits a graviton field around it that allows it to be sharp enough to cut through most materials with ease. Standard-issued among the Spartan Astartes, HDSTs with Marine and Army officers/veterans using them.

-_Power Knife_: a smaller version of the power sword, standard issued among the all-military personnel.

-_Power Claw_: similar to the sword, except shaped as a pair of claws for the intention of shredding opponents apart.

-_Power Axe_: an axe that works similar to the power sword/knife. Utilized often by members of the Mechanicus in the battlefield and soldiers that come from a culture of combat.

-_Nova Grenade_: standard-issued grenade that explodes and releases searing heat in a 3-meter radius that incinerates targets.

-_Frag Grenade_: standard-issued grenade that shreds its victims upon detonation with shrapnel and shock.

-_Melta-bomb_: a demolition version of the melta-gun. Used primarily for taking out groups of armored vehicles to blowing up an enemy base/camp.

Vehicle Weapons:

-_Vulcan Bolt-chain_: a copy of the heavy bolter only that this version can fire at a higher rate and uses .58 caliber rounds instead.

-_Melta-cannon_: a much bigger version of the melta-gun.

-_Neutron Laser Projector_: a large laser weapon that fires a single beam of energy that vaporizes anything that crosses the path of the destructive power. The beam can be maintained for several seconds before needing to cool off and recharge for another go.

-_Demolisher cannon_: a cannon that fires high, explosive shells by having its magnetic rails launch the piece at sound breaking speed in order to easily break through armor and detonate itself.

-_Taurox missile pod_: a pod that carries hundreds of macro missiles in order to swarm targets and destroy vital areas.

-_Magma cannon_: a cannon that fires shells filled with a small melt-bomb in hit. Upon contact, the shell explodes, releasing all the energy at ounce and vaporizing targets all around.

-_Vortex missile pod_: similar to the Taurox except that the missiles themselves are larger and can take out armored units completely.

-_Earthshaker cannon_: cannon that fires explosive shells capable of shattering entire regions with a single strike. Widely used for destroying entrenched bunkers, armies and fortresses with extreme prejudice.

**[[[[[[[[+]]]]]]]]**

Armor:

-_Crysis Armor_: standard armor in the Imperial Army and Marines. Woven with Titanium and Ceramic into layers of armor. Is able to protect the wielder from small-arms fire.

-_Shock Armor_: standard battle-suit armor for the Helldivers, it is composed of Ceramic, Titanium and thin layers of heat plates. Gives wielders extra speed and strength. Offers better protection than the Crysis armor.

-_Ageis Armor_: worn by trained pyskers, the armor is engraved with runes to both increase the wielder's psychic strength and protect them from warp-powered attackers (while all armor is engraved with runes, only this armor can make full use of runes).

-_Terminator Armor_: heavy armor-suit worn by Army, Marines, and Helldivers for heavy combat in close-quarters like ship boarding or performing shock attacks. Built with adamantium and titanium metals. Allows wielders to carry heavy weapons a normal soldier can't carry. Only veterans and special squads can have the honor of donning this armor.

-_Mjolnir Power Armor_: this set of armor is only worn by the Spartan Astartes and is superior to that of the other armors. Built with adamantium and ceramic metals and equipped with the best systems.

-_Centurion Power-Suit_: a bigger, stronger version of the Terminator armor, this suit is designed for Spartan Astartes in mind. Like the its smaller cousin, its only worn by veterans and special squads.

-_Dreadnaught Armor-Suit_: a Dreadnaught is a suit where the greatest soldiers and military leaders of the Imperium that fall in battle are interred into the suit so they can continue serving the Imperium in their 'dead' state until they're destroyed or decide to sleep for good. Standing taller than a spartan in centurion armor, they are literally walking tanks armed to teeth.

**[[[[[[[[+]]]]]]]]**

Augments:

All members of the military go through the process of augments to turn them into better soldiers.

-_Ossmodula_: a genetic chemical injected in the body of the young recruit to help hardened the bone with iron/ceramic compounds to make near-unbreakable bones. The Army and Marines use a weaker version of the original used by the Spartans.

-_Biscopea_: similar to the ossmodula, but instead strengthens the muscles and tissues of the body. The Army and Marines use a weaker version of the original used by the HDSTs and Spartans.

-_Larraman Gland_: this tiny gland releases cells that help seal wounds faster to allow the soldier to last longer in combat. This gland can heal anything short of a life-threatening wound or would need medical attention.

-_Preomnor_: a chemical formula that gives the body better digestive fluids that allows it to consume almost most food compounds in any unknown worlds. Useful for consuming foods normal humans would not be able to digest.

-_Catalepsean Implant_: in the battlefield, soldiers need to sleep and that can be a danger to him. The implant, situated in the back of the brain, helps by shutting down half of the mind while the other half is awake. Essentially, the soldier is asleep yet he's awake and this allows him to stay alert for entire days without needing to close his eyes. The Army and Spartans use this.

-_Progenoid_: an organ only Spartan Astartes can be implanted with. The progenoid carries the diverse genetic material of the respective Primarch of the legion it came from. Each progenoid can create another Spartan when harvested after 5 years since implanted. As long as progenoids are grown and the Primarchs are still alive, the legions will never run out of Spartans to train.

-_Lyman Implant_: genetic chemicals injected in the body of a young recruit, they enhance the senses of the wearer that allows him to work better in any environment.

**[[[[[[[[+]]]]]]]]**

The Imperial Army forms the core of the ground forces in terms of raw firepower and manpower in their arsenals. The Army tends to focus more on defensive positions as they can use their strength to halt the enemy in their tracks or fight off a drawn-out battle. All members receive minor but crucial augments.

The Imperial Army is organized into:

-Army- 4 Corps (1152000) [Lord Marshal]

-Corps- 4 Divisions (288000) [Lord General]

-Division- 4 Regiments (72000) [High Colonel]

-Regiments- 5 Battalions (18000) [Major]

-Battalion- 5 Companies (3600) [Force-Commander]

-Company- 6 Platoons (720) [High-Captain]

-Platoon- 5 Units (120) [Warrant-Lieutenant]

-Unit- 4 Squads (24) [Master-Sergeant]

-Squad- 6 men [First-Corporal]

Ranking System

High Officers:

-Lord Militant of Generals

-Lord Commander

-Lord Marshal

-High Marshal

-Lord General

-High General

-High Colonel

-Staff Colonel

Officers:

-Major

-Staff Major

-Force-Commander

-Staff Commander

-High Captain

-Staff Captain

-Warrant-Lieutenant

-First Lieutenant

Enlisted:

-Master-Sergeant

-Staff Sergeant

-Veterans

-First Corporal

-Lance Corporal

-Corporal

-Private

**[[[[[[[[+]]]]]]]]**

The Imperial Marines are the elite/shock troopers of the Ground Forces. Unlike the Army which favor slower but powerful tactics, the Marines focus more on fast tactics to break the enemy lines and route them to prevent drawn-out battles. Marines are always sent ahead of the task force with the Army fully supporting them (the marines don't have armored units) behind. Receive better augments than their army counterparts. Organized into:

-Corps- 2 Divisions (72000) [Field General]

-Division- 3 Regiments (36000) [Field Colonel]

-Regiments- 4 Battalions (12000) [Field Major]

-Battalion- 5 Companies (3000) [Field Commander]

-Company- 5 Platoons (600) [High-Captain]

-Platoon- 5 Units (120) [Warrant-Lieutenant]

-Unit- 4 Squads (24) [Master-Sergeant]

-Squad- 6 men [First-Corporal]

Ranking System

High Officers:

-Lord Militant of Generals

-Lord Commander

-Lord Marshal

-High Marshal

-Field General

-High General

-Field Colonel

-Staff Colonel

Officers:

-Field Major

-Staff Major

-Field Commander

-Staff Commander

-High-Captain

-Staff Captain

-Warrant-Lieutenant

-First Lieutenant

Enlisted:

-Master-Sergeant

-Staff Sergeant

-Veterans

-First Corporal

-Lance Corporal

-Corporal

-Private

**[[[[[[[[+]]]]]]]]**

The Imperial Mechas are by far the most powerful group in the Imperial Ground Forces. Composed of legions of small to large titans, they primarily act as support or destroying heavily armored targets. People referred as 'mergers' pilot titans: essentially the pilot and the machine spirit combining together to better control the titan (ship captains use a similar system to work with their ships).

-_Sentinel-class Titan_: the smallest titan in the legions, they stand around 8m and act as scouts/escorts for their larger brethren. Weapons: twin-linked lascannons and Arc cannon.

-_Mantis-class Titan_: with a height of 12m, Mantis-classes are ideal for fast strikes against enemy armor/infantry. Equipped with thrusters to ensure maximum speed. Weapons: twin Melta cannons and a Chainfist.

-_Chassis-class Titan_: standing at 22m, the Chassis-class titans form the backbone of the IG force's mechas in numbers and firepower. Weapons: twin-linked plascannons and quad-linked lascannons.

-_Warhound-class Titan_: at 32m, the Warhound-class is built for heavy armor warfare and anti-infantry. Weapons: Volcano cannon, triple-linked Unegar cannons, 5 tracer turrets, and twin Apocalypse missile launchers.

-_Imperator-class Titan_: standing at 40m, the Centurion-class is primarily used for heavy siege battles and protecting vital targets. Outfitted with heavy armor and powerful shields, they are incredibly difficult to take down. Weapons: Plasma Annihilator, Hellstorm cannon, 2 lasbatteries, 5 tracer turrets, and 3 Apocalypse missile launchers.

Titan Weapons:

-_Arc cannon_: a cannon that fires a large bolt of electricity that can potentially have devastating effects on targets, be it a vehicle or person.

-Volcano cannon: a massive version of the melta-cannon.

-_Plasma Annihilator_: a massive version of the plascannon.

-_Hellstorm cannon_: a massive version of multiple hellrifles packed into one barrel.

-_Apocalypse missile launcher_: a large missile launcher that fires missile with the potential of destroying entire blocks of an area.

Ranking System

Officer:

-Princep

Enlisted:

-Pilot

**[[[[[[[[+]]]]]]]]**

The Imperial Special Forces is the smallest force in the military with members numbering thousands to tens of thousands. However, they solve that problem with skill. They carry out tasks that in most cases, ordinary soldiers can't handle at all. Like the Imperial Ground Forces, the Special Forces are divided into 3 groups:

-Helldiver Shock Troopers (HDST)

-Spartan Astartes (SA)

-Officio Assassinorum

The units of Helldiver Shock Troopers are a group of elite soldiers that recruits young men with determination and skill to fill their ranks. In other words, Helldivers are filled with tough men of many backgrounds. Their trademark when joining or leading a battle is landing in the enemies mist via drop pods at high velocities to strike before the enemy can organize themselves. The augments the HDSTs receive are below that of a Spartan Commando.

HDSTs are organized into:

-Division- 2 Regiments (14400) [High Colonel]

-Regiments- 3 Battalions (7200) [Dive-Major]

-Battalion- 4 Companies (2400) [Hell-Commander]

-Company- 5 Platoons (600) [Hell-Captain]

-Platoon- 5 Units (120) [Warrant-Lieutenant]

-Unit- 4 Squads (24) [Master-Sergeant]

-Squad- 6 men [First-Corporal]

Ranking System

Officers:

-High Colonel

-Dive-Major

-Hell-Commander

-Hell-Captain

-Warrant-Lieutenant

Enlisted:

-Master-Sergeant

-First-Corporal

**[[[[[[[[+]]]]]]]]**

Spartan Astartes are by far, the greatest soldiers ever made in the Imperium. They are augmented humans into super-soldiers that are outfitted with the best armor, weapons, and have centuries of experience. Unlike the rest of the military, Spartans recruit young orphans from orphanages from specific planets that are eligible for recruitment or from their homeworlds where families encourage their sons to join. The augments that must be taken to become a Spartan Astarte work better with adolescents than with older ones.

Spartan Commandos are organized into:

-Chapter- 10 Companies (1500) [Chapter Master]

-Company- 6 Platoons (150) [Battle Captain]

-Platoon- 5 Squads (25) [Varies by Chapter/Legion]

-Squad- 5 men [Veteran-Sergeant]

Ranking System:

-Primarch

-Legion Master

-Chapter Master

-Chapter/Legion Variant Rank

-Battle Captain

-Chapter/Legion Variant Rank

-Veteran-Sergeant

-Battle-Brother

Each Chapter is organized under a Legion (who is led by a Primarch: a genetically-engineered son of the God-Emperor), which depends on what they reflect in combat and background. The following Spartan Legions present are:

-_Legion I Dark Angels_: devastator assault experts

-_Legion II Dark Reapers_: devastator/combat experts

-_Legion III Humanity's Children_: support/medical experts

-_Legion IV Iron Warriors_: siege-breaker experts

-_Legion V Eternal Scars_: guerilla warfare experts

-_Legion VI Space Wolves_: frontal assault/combat experts

-_Legion VII Imperial Fists_: siege experts

-_Legion VIII Night Hunters_: tactical physiological experts

-_Legion IX Blood Angels_: assault/combat experts

-_Legion X Steel Hands_: mechanized/engineer experts

-_Legion XI Grey Knights_: daemon/warp combat experts

-_Legion XII World Breakers_: heavy warfare experts

-_Legion XIII Ultraspartans_: tactical assault experts

-_Legion XIV Death Guard_: brutal warfare experts

-_Legion XV Sons of the Empyrean_: pysker warfare experts

-_Legion XVI Luna Wolves_: strategist experts

-_Legion XVII Word Bearers_: espionage experts

-_Legion XVIII Salamanders_: engineer/cleansers experts

-_Legion XIX Raven Guards_: swift assault experts

-_Legion XX Alpha Knights_: tactical espionage/black-ops experts

**[[[[[[[[+]]]]]]]]**

The Officio Assassinorum is composed of different kinds of assassins that carry out black-ops operations and suicidal missions. Trained from a very young age till old enough to serve, they are extremely deadly warriors that strike from the shadows. The Officio is divided into Temples to designate the respective skill the assassin is trained in and led by a Grandmaster:

-_Callidus Temple_: chameleons, specialists in infiltration and impersonation with a special drug and rigorous training.

-_Culexus Temple_: pariahs (invisible to the warp), trained to hunt down dangerous pysker targets. They're very presence is apparently painful for a psychic being.

-_Eversor Temple_: berserkers, cyborg/enhanced killing assassins with a specific mode: kill _everything_ in the area regardless of collateral damage.

-_Vanus Temple_: intelligent-gatherers, using strategy and tactics to assassinate targets indirectly without the targets/pawn knowing.

-_Venenum Temple_: specialists in poising their targets with just about anything they can get their hands on and learn to produce all kinds of poisons from natural to chemical base.

-_Vindicare Temple_: sharpshooters, specialists in sniping and marksmanship at ridicules distances with advance training and equipment.

* * *

><p><strong>Society-<strong>

The average citizen of the Imperium of Humanity doesn't have full rights (like Democracy societies) but rather basic ones. The society is set up in a way that only those who show skill and experience can climb the ladder up to a better position. Unemployment is almost none-existed: you either serve as a citizen, soldier, PDF guard, or one of the groups belonging in the council.

Pyskers/Psychics:

For the Human race, pyskers make up most of the population (around 70%). The remaining population is made of mostly psychics with limited powers like telekinesis and telepathy. The rest is people referred as 'untouched humans': humans that still remain "pure" from the warp. There is also a rare number that are able to wield certain strange psychic energy that most cannot control.

Categories of Planets/Moons:

-Forge Worlds

-Fortress Worlds

-Hive Worlds

-Garden Worlds

-Training Worlds

-Research Worlds

-Archive Worlds

-Death Worlds

-Agri-Worlds

-Mining Worlds

-Core Worlds

-Dead Worlds

-(Class of world refers to either its main purpose or status, can be dual purpose)

Medical:

Thanks to advances of medical technology, the average Human can live up to 500 years (military personal can live longer because of their augments). Other medical techs can allow for quick healing and curing of virtually all illnesses in recorded history. Augments are available throughout Imperium space to help people in everyday life. The use of bionics is widely used by those gravely injured and need a replacement. Including the use of interring someone in a mechanical body if their original organic body is damaged beyond repair.

Education:

All citizens go through education of 25 years before needing to choose which position in the society they feel best in. As such, there are no "morons" in the Imperium.

PDF:

Every world in the Imperium of Humanity has its own Planetary Defense Force are responsible for protecting their world in the absence of Imperial military. The PDFs are an all-out volunteer force with its ranks filled with the natives of the respective planet. The rank organize is the same as the army, only it depends on the size of the population. Most planets have a Planetary Naval Defense Fleet (that varies in size, depending on the planet's importance) that protects them from the orbit. PDF forces of a subsector or sector are capable of waging a small war before elements of the Imperial army take over.

-Sector Fleet (Sector Admiral)

-Sub-Sector Fleet (Sub-Admiral)

-System Fleet (Admiral)

-Planetary Fleet (Fleet Castellon)

Religion:

There is no belief; there is only the Imperial Truth and the faith of humanity itself (there is no god, only the Human Race is the master of themselves). The Imperium of Humanity is ruled through philosophy.

Laws:

If one breaks an important law, they don't go to prison; they are inducted as a serverto. Mindless machines that tiredly work/fight until broken or destroyed in combat as the Imperium of Humanity has deemed using prisons as a 'waste of resources'.

Language:

The main language of the Imperium of Humanity is Latin Gothic while planets can their native tongue depending on their origins.

AIs:

The AIs or mostly referred as machine spirits, are an important part of Imperium of Humanity's lifestyle. At an equal level with their creators in citizen status, they are represented in the government by the Mechanicus. Not including Humans interred in Dreadnaught suits or metal bodies.

* * *

><p><strong>Technology:<strong>

-_Slipspace_: all ships of the Imperium of Man are outfitted with slipspace engines as the main FTL drive.

-_Gellar Fields_: these special shields are designed specifically to protect the ship and its crew from the terrible effects of the warp and any daemons that happen to be stuck or live in the slipspace region.

-_Void Shields_: outfitted on all ships, titans, vehicles, and on important cities on planets, void shields are capable of blocking of virtually anything from the radiation of the solar winds to a lance shot. This shield is weak compared to Ion Shields.

-_Ion Shields_: outfitted on all warships and titans, these shields are designed specifically for heavy space combat. Is able to block the most powerful weapons before collapsing and needing to charge up again.

-_Plasma Shields_: worn by personals/soldiers, this shield will protect the wielder from small arms to physical hits.

-_Teleportation_: the Imperium's teleportation technology so far only has a limited range to be useful for either ship boarding action or quick deployment of elite forces on the surface of a planet.

-_Neural-link_: every member of the Imperium that allows them to interact with their surroundings and technology. Members of the Mechanicus have superior versions of this tech because of their work and the military utilize a version that helps there members react faster in situations too fast for a normal human brain to process.

++End of File++

++Would you like to access another file++

++Accessing file named Covenant of the Mantle++

++Accessing…Access granted++

* * *

><p><strong>And there it is for the Imperium of Humanity<strong>

**Incase your were wondering, Humans in this Era stand around 7 ft 're stronger and faster than we are. Not to mention their own reaction time is faster than ours and they're much higher physical appearance and endurance compared to ours. Their senses are better and unlike us, they don't have the obesity problem like we do because of evolution. And there is a much more wide variety of eye and hair color (ex: red eyes, silver hair). Not to mention their bodies are superior to ours when it comes to being damaged.**

**This is what I have for what Humans in this time are like.**

**The newer codex for the Covenant of the Mantle will soon be coming out.**

**Reviews and the usual guys.**

**Until next time**


	2. Codex: Covenant of the Mantle (V2)

**Here is the codex for the Covenant of the Mantle guys,**

**Hope you enjoy it...**

* * *

><p><strong>Codex: Covenant of the Mantle<strong>

++Accessing file designated: Covenant of the Mantle++

++Accessing…/++

++Access granted++

++Opening file to screen++

The Covenant of the Mantle is an alliance composed of multiple species formed together in an unknown date after the Fall. Where's as the Imperium has limited knowledge about the Precursors, the Covenant has some pretty good information (unfortunately, it doesn't extent to knowing other species born under their watch).

* * *

><p><strong>Government:<strong>

The Covenant of the Mantle is a coalition cultural government of multiple species who believe in carrying out the will of Precursors as they meant to do. The main government body is the Hierarchy. Below that are the High Council, Council of Elders, the Old Chieftains, the Circle of Lords, the Hive Council, the Chosen Royalty, and the High Power. The species that make up the group are the: San 'Shyuum, Sangheili, Jiralhanae, Lekgolo, Kig-Yar, Unggoy, Yamne'e, and the Hurogok.

Capitol: High Charity (a 300km station)

Hierarchy:

A government body composed of representatives of each race to decide the actions of the Covenant of the Mantle.

High Council:

Composed of the oldest, most experienced Sangheili in their race. They represent the greatest warriors of their age.

Council of Elders:

San 'Shyuum form this council. Only the eldest ones can hold the position of an elder in the council if they experienced enough in politics.

The Old Chieftains:

Jiralhanae who are very old, patient, and wiser than their younger peers can hold this position if they so wish to lend their experience in the government.

Hive Council:

The oldest Lekgolos hold their specie's council as they represent the greatest members of the species.

Circle of Lords:

This group is filled with the most powerful, influential pirate lords in the Kig-Yar race.

The Chosen Royalty:

Yamne'e kings and queens chosen by their fellow peers to represent their race in the government.

The High Power:

Unggoys who have proven to represent their people in the best way. Usually filled with the best merchants.

* * *

><p><strong>Races:<strong>

Sangeili:

The Sangheili are a warrior-race of reptilian-humanoids that highly believe in honor and glory in a fight between two opponents. Their skills in battles make them ideal officers and elite soldiers in the Neo-Covenant military. Their government is an Aristocracy/Meritocracy form where honor and family lineage plays a key role in their society. Sangheilis are divided in Keeps that denounce their origins and service. Their government is known as the Sangheili Protectorate.

Homeworld: Sanghelios

Sangheili Weapons:

-_Helios Rifle_: a rifle that fires concentrated solar 'rounds' (similar to hard light) at opponents and burns enemies (like plasma) cleanly through if not well protected.

-_Pseudo Rifle:_ a plasma gun that fires magnetized plasma in either auto or semi, depending on the environment.

-_Helios Pistol_: a smaller scale of the Helios rifle for close-quarters situations where the larger gun's profile would be an hindrance.

-_Energy blades_: swords are very symbolic amongst the Sangheili race, and as such, the blades are colored to represent the rank and skill the wielder possess (Blue/White: non-officers, red: officers, gray: blade masters, black: Spec Ops, purple: high-ranking officers). This weapons are often the status of the Sangheili's honor and as such, losing it is a disgrace and difficult to recover.

-_Energy Daggers/Wrist-daggers_: similar to the energy blades but much smaller and used for close-quarters.

-_Shock Launcher_: utilizes plasma as ammunition but concentrated with certain elements to make it explosive and capable of homing on targets which explodes on contact. Functions both as a rocket and a grenade launcher.

-_Energon Rifle:_ a gun that fires a concentrated beam of condensed energy at near light-speed at an unlucky target. This is one of the deadliest weapons in their arsenal as most of the time; most targets don't survive the first hit.

-_Fyre Rifle_: a sniper rifle that fires a beam of light energy capable of cutting through even the best shields and body armor with a single shot.

-_Plasma Grenade_: a grenade that is packed with heated plasma that once breached, releases the boiling liquid over an area of 5-meters, incinerating its targets.

-_Deva-Bomb_: this bomb contains a tiny amount of antimatter that once released, there's nothing left of any target in its radius.

Sangheili Navy:

Out of all the races of the Covenant of the Mantle, the Sangheili have proven to build the deadliest ships to grace space since the time of the Precursors. Their ships are well built for war and because of that, they have fewer classes of ships yet these alone are very dangerous. They build on the idea of quality than quantity.

-_Nedathine-class War Frigate_: the Sangheili have designed this ship to be very fast and deadly against its counterparts and anything below it. At a length of 1.2km, this small ship is something not to be underestimated in combat for it's more than capable of sending opponents into the oblivion.

-_Udanorus-class War Cruiser_: standing at 6.7km long, this ship is armed to teeth with powerful weapons and forms the backbone of the Sangheili Protectorate Navy. They are similar to the Imperium's Oberon-class Battlecruiser.

-_Neverence-class Star Cruiser:_ standing at a length of 8.4km, this is the closest thing the Sangheili have of a battleship in their Navy. These ships have proven, despite their immense size, are surprisingly fast and agile. Testimony of the Sangheili's dedication to the arts of War.

-_Reverence-class Super Cruiser_: measuring around 12km long, this ship alone can rival an Imperial Infinite-class Battleship in battle and survive with both severely wounded. A rare ship in their Navy yet one many would wish not to face in the battlefield.

-_Steliu-class Star Craft_: this ships serves as both a fighter and bomber in the Sangheili navy.

-_Unbarring-class Space-Citadel_: measuring at 5.1km long, the Sangheili build these stations to protect their worlds against an invasion.

Ranking System:

Command:

-Arbiter

-Supreme Commander

-Fleetmaster

-Shipmaster

-Fieldmaster

-Field Marshal

-Field Commander

Officers/Warriors:

-Ultra Onous

-Major Onous

-Minor Onous

-Ultra Domo

-Major Domo

-Minor Domo

Special Forces/Warriors:

-Zealots

-Rangers

-Empyrean Warriors

-Stealth Operative

-Honor Guard

Armor:

-Empyrean Armor: this armor is only worn by trained Sangheili pyskers as it is inscribed with runes to both boost the wielder of his/her psychic powers and protect them from the attacks of others. Their armor is colored blood red with blue lines to signify their link to the warp.

(A/N: all the ranks; Arbiter [futuristic], Supreme Commander, Fleetmaster/Shipmaster, Fieldmaster, Field Marshal, Stealth Operative, Ranger, Zealot, and Honor Guard look like their Halo counterparts. The Field Commander looks like the General. The Domos look like the respective Sangheili Ultra, Major, and Minor. The Onous have the appearance similar to the Covenant Remnant Zealot)

**[[[[[[[[+]]]]]]]]**

San 'Shyuum:

The San 'Shyuum are a race who believe in peace and shaping the galaxy in the image that the ancients (Precursors) wanted it to be. The government is a Theocracy (see the Precursors as god-like)/Triarchy form. They believe heavily in order and knowledge. San 'Shyuum members are too weak in both body and mind for fighting so they tend to focus more in ministry options or the government.

Homeworld:

Weapons: N/A

San 'Shyuum Navy: N/A

**[[[[[[[[+]]]]]]]]**

Jiralhanae:

A race of ape-like humanoids, the Jiralhanae are similar to the Sangeili in society but are more feral. They are divided into Tribes that represent the origins of each Jiralhanae. Their government is a fusion of Gerontocracy and Principality with bits of Meritocracy in it. Their incredible strength and cunning has the Jiralhanae form the backbone of the Covenant military. The name of their government is the Coalition of Tribals.

Homeworld: Doisac

Weapons:

-_Mauler_: a fusion weapon of a pistol and shotgun. Mostly the bodyguards of a chieftain wield this weapon in battle but can used by other Jiralhanae for close combat.

-_Ripper_: a light machine-gun that can found in an emplacement or held by a Jiralhanae in battle. Like the spiker, it fires super-heated spikes at targets but also be used against light armor is necessary.

-_Spiker_: a gun that fires super-heated metal spikes at targets and has been proven to be very deadly against targets without any strong protection. Like many of their weapons, it is equipped with two blades for close combat.

-_Molten_: a flamethrower weapon that uses an unknown substance that is very flammable and sticks to any target it touches.

-_Brute Shot_: a grenade launcher that fires high explosive rounds against grouped infantry or light armored units and can cause wide devastation. Equipped with a large blade for close-quarters.

-_Slaughter Launcher_: a fusion of a rocket launcher and a machine-gun, this weapon fires small, unguided rockets at an alarming rate to targets.

-_Gravity Hammer_: a war hammer that serves as a traditional weapon for high-ranking members of a tribe or outstanding warriors. The hammers are equipped with a small generator that unleashes a crushing gravity wave whenever the hammer makes contact with something.

-_Shredder Grenade_: a grenade when detonated shreds an area of 7-meteres with razor-sharp blades at any unfortunate targets.

Jiralhanae Navy:

The Coalition of Tribals builds their warships as blocky-shaped for soaking up lots of damage and dealing equal amount back to the offender. Built with incredibly thick armor and although slow compared to many ships, they pack quite an amount of firepower.

-_Storm-class Heavy Frigate_: measuring at 2km long, this frigate is powerful compared to its counterparts.

-_Citadel-class Heavy Destroyer_: at 5km long, the destroyer puts the shame the firepower of destroyers of other races but cannot compete in speed. The Citadel can carry ground forces and fighters in its bays.

-_Juggernaut-class Heavy Cruiser_: with a length of 9.2km long, this cruiser is armed to teeth with weapons to make any opponent think twice before engaging.

-_Fortress-class Heavy Battleship_: standing at 13.5km, the Fortress is the most powerful ship in the Navy with its weapons alone able to destroy any opposing fleet by itself.

-_Doom-class Bomber_: the bomber craft of the navy, it is covered in heavy armor and carries a large bay for the bombs.

-_Iron-class Fighter_: the fighter craft of the Jiralhanae, this craft is ridiculously armed to teeth with weapons compared to any other.

-_Gate-class Star-Fortress_: at 4.6km in size, the Gate-class is the Jiralhanae's own defense station to protect their own worlds against an invasion.

Ranking System:

Command:

-War Chieftain

-Chieftain

-Sky Captain

Officers/Warriors

-Ultra Captains

-Major Captain

-Minor Captain

-Ultra Tribal

-Major Tribal

-Minor Tribal

Special Forces/Warriors

-Stalker

-Guardian

-Runic Warrior

Armor:

-_Runic Armor_: worn by Jiralhanae pyskers, its function are similar to that of the Sangheili Empyrean armor.

(A/N: same thing with the Sangheili above. Guardians are the same as the Brute Bodyguards. The Tribals are the same to the Brute Jetpack ones. The Sky Captain is the Shipmaster).

**[[[[[[[[+]]]]]]]]**

Lekgolo:

A race of hive worms, Lekgolos are capable of forming large forms known as Mgalekgolos made up of a Lekgolo colony (especially in combat). Government system is unknown although many suspect that it is a Hierarchy/Democracy structure. The Lekgolo are ideally used as shock troopers because in their Mgalekgolo form, they carry the thickest infantry armor and wield the heaviest, powerful weapons the Covenant military can offer. Their race is led by the Consensus.

Homeworld: Te

Weapons:

-_Assault Cannon_: a large cannon fused to the arm of the Mgalekgolo, these fires a beam of condensed plasma that is potentially fatal to any target or light vehicle caught in its path.

-_Shield Blade_: a large metal shield infused in the arm that serves as both protection and a close combat tool. The profile of this allows the wielder to crush any opponent it strikes with and can equally smash to pieces a vehicle.

Lekgolo Navy:

The Consensus builds the largest ships in the Covenant yet have the fewest classes. While not overly impressive with the exception of their size, the Lekgolo build their ships to both act as a warship and a carrier for transportation purposes.

-_Spacehold-class Battlecarrier_: with a length of 15km long, they are by far the "smallest" ships in the navy with firepower rivaling a battlecruiser.

-_Starlight-class Battlecarrier_: measuring at 25.8km long, the Starlight has been known to behave like a battleship when fighting in combat with its sheer amount of firepower.

-_World-class Battlecarrier_: stand around 38-44km long, it is the largest class of ships in the Covenant with it capable of transporting millions of forms in its hull across space.

Armor:

-_Hunter Armor_: heavy, extremely thick armor that can rival a tank in terms of sustainability against damage from enemy fire. Built from the strongest metals found on Te, the Hunter armor is one of the most powerful in existence.

**[[[[[[[[+]]]]]]]]**

Kig-Yar:

A race of reptilian-birds that behave more like mercenaries and pirates in their society than citizens. The government is a Matriarchy and Principality form. The Kig-Yar is made up of three sub-species:

-T'vaoan: these sub-species are the shock troopers of the Kig-Yar race as they are faster and stronger than the average Kig-Yar due to hailing from the moon T'vao. They have more avian features than their cousins. Their government doesn't seem to have a name so it is referred by other species as the 'Confederation'.

-Ruuht: these Kig-Yar sub-species are smaller and lighter compared to the other sub-species.

-Ibie'sh: most common of the Kig-Yar species and make up most of the Kig-Yar numbers. Have more reptilian features compared to their cousins.

The Kig-Yar mainly serves as infantry support and specialists such as scouts or snipers.

Homeworld: Eayn

Weapons:

-_Particle Rifle_: a sniper rifle that fires a beam of particle energy over long distances and can penetrate most shields and armor on a target in a shot.

-_Radon Carbine_: a carbine gun that fires caseless rounds of radioactive energy at sub-light speed. This weapon would ensure tat if the target doesn't die from the shot itself, the radiation will do the trick.

-_Radon Pistol_: a pistol version of the carbine.

-_Needle Gun_: a weapon that fires special shard crystals that home unto targets and slice through with the unknown energy they give off. If enough shards are together, their energy is combined together and explodes shortly with the victim.

-_Wrist Shield_: a standard plasma shield that many Kig-Yar are equipped with and can come in many sizes depending on the wielder's status.

-_Disc Launcher_: a weapon that fires razor-sharp metal discs at opponents that can potentially slice through unshielded and lightly armored targets easily.

-_Shard Knife_: a knife made from the same material of crystals as the Needle's ammunition, this serves as the Kig-Yar's blade for close combat and as throwing knifes.

-_Blind Grenade_: a grenade that unlike most doesn't kill its targets. Instead, when explodes, releases a bright flash of light that temporally blinds armored opponents and knocks out unprotected ones.

Kig-Yar Navy:

The Kig-Yar do not have any 'official' navy of any kind, rather any powerful leader controls his/her ragtag fleet of ships.

Ranking System:

Command:

Ruuht- Master Scout

Ibie'sh- Shipmaster, Decurion Master

T'vaoan- Champion

Officers/Warriors:

Ruuht- Major Scout, Minor Scout

Ibie'sh- Major Reaver, Minor Reaver

T'vaoan- Major Skirmisher, Minor Skirmisher

Special Forces/Warriors:

Ruuht- Sniper

Ibie'sh- Ranger, Heavy

T'vaoan- Champion, Assassin

Armor:

-_Eon Exo-Suit_: worn by the sub-species Ruuht, this allows them to move faster in an environment and protects them against the weather/climate when outside of base camp. Is equipped with a camouflage mode that allows the wielder to blend in with the background.

-_Reaver Exo-Suit_: the heaviest suit in the Kig-Yar's arsenal, the Reaver suit is worn by the Ibie'sh for boost in strength and agility against enemies.

-_Skirmisher Exo-Suit_: this armor boosts their overall speed and strength in the field, allowing them to quite literally outmaneuver opponents and avoid the worst weapons.

**[[[[[[[[+]]]]]]]]**

Yamne'e:

The Yamne'e are an insectoid race with a hive-like structure similar too bees/ants in their society. The government is a fusion of Matriarchy/Patriarchy and Monarchy/Unitary. A King and Queen both represent a hive (their own hive) in their government. They serve as specialists and infantry support. Their species are very unique since there are different subspecies of Yamne'e depending on the capitol hive planet they come from. Their government is known as the Hives.

There are 4 prominent Yamne'e subspecies:

-Palamok

-Kagar

-Rachni (formerly, believed to be missing/extinct)

-Aragi

-Ragnek

Homeworld: Palamok

Weapons:

The weapons of the Hives are unique among the Covenant of the Mantle since their tools are made of organic and mineral materials.

-_Talon Bio-gun_: a bio-weapon that fires sharp, organic spines at hypervelocity speeds, cutting through tough armor and injecting lethal venom.

-_Razorhide Bio-Rifle_: a weapon that fires thick, stub pellet that when closure to a target, erupts into dozens of incredibly-sharp shards capable of slicing easily through targets unless well protected.

-_Spiner Bio-cannon_: works on similar properties like the Talon except the ammo is larger for bigger targets and instead of venom; the spine itself is filled with an explosive substance.

-_Acidic Bio-launcher_: a launcher that fires sac-like ammo that upon contact, explodes, releasing highly toxic acid that starts breaking down any material for a short duration it touches.

-_Chitin Blade_: a blade-like weapon that is made from a chitin-like material and is empowered with psionic energies for maximum damage.

-_Consumer Bio-cannon_: a deadly weapon that fires a mysterious bio-substance that upon contact with a flesh target, will immediately start consuming any organic material for a brief moment until it expires.

Yamne'e Navy:

The Hives have the largest navy in the Covenant, outnumbering many of the other member's navy since they focus more on quantity than quality.

-_Chylax-class Hive Singularship_: small ships measuring at 1.5km long, the Chylax ships are dangerously agile, using their mass numbers to completely overwhelm opposing ships with larger numbers.

-_Nyarix-class Hive Swarmship_: measuring at 6.8km length, the Nyarix is the Hive's only true warship with the functions of a heavy cruiser. Although not the most powerful, they always come in large swarms to overpower enemies with shear firepower.

-_Omnirex-class Hive Nestship_: the largest Hive ships at 13.7km, these bemoths function mostly as transports carrying the Hive's armies across space while packing considerable weapons.

Ranking System:

Command:

-Hive Royalty

-Hive Commander

-Hive Primal

Officers/Warriors:

-Hive Warrior: Kiroxes and Draliskes

-Hive Drone: Xalisks, Cernaxes, and Zargnexes

Special Forces/Warriors:

-Hive Warper

-Hive Guard

-Hive Raptor

-Hive Colossus

**[[[[[[[[+]]]]]]]]**

Unggoy:

The Unggoy are small amphibian-like race that breath methane and have a ridiculous reproduction rate. The government of the Unggoys is a Republic /Commonwealth form. The Unggoy form the core of the military in terms of numbers because of their reproduction rate. Their government is known as the Guilds of Trade.

Homeworld: Balaho

Weapons:

-_Plasma Pistol_: a pistol that fires condensed plasma and carries a special feature that if the weapon is charged, it can also release a shot that create a makeshift EMP effect on machines.

-_Fuel Rod_: a rocket launcher that fires large magnetized plasma that is used against clusters of soldiers or armored vehicles.

Unggoy Navy: N/A

Ranking System:

Officers/Warriors:

-Ultra Grunt

-Major Grunt

-Minor Grunt

Special Forces/Warriors:

-Heavy Specialist

-Driver Specialist

-Ranger

Armor:

-_Nipile-suit_: worn by all Unggoys in the battlefield. The suit not only provides protection by carries a methane tank as a breather for them because of their status as methane-breathers.

**[[[[[[[[+]]]]]]]]**

Hurogok:

Organic computers/machines that have no government or a high power whatsoever. Hurogok don't participate in politics as they have shown little interest and prefer to repair and build equipment. Many in the Neo-Covenant are unsure whether the Hurogok are the creations of the Precursors or the Forerunners, as they are very good at manipulating tech of any level and race. The Hurogok are pacifists and as such, don't fight at all. They always have the position of engineers as they have an uncanny of working and repairing any tech regardless of its origins and advancement level.

Homeworld: Unknown

Weapons: N/A

Hurogok Navy: N/A

* * *

><p><strong>Military:<strong>

The military of the Covenant of the Mantle is vast and composed of all species. The organization is divided into three branches: the Covent Army, the Covenant Navy, and Spec Ops.

Covenant Army:

The Covenant Army is the largest branch in the military and compromised of all species in the Covenant of the Mantle. The army is divided in these groups:

-Legion: 5 Cohorts (134400) [Field Marshal]

-Cohort: 6 Pterions (26880) [Field Commander/Chieftain]

-Pterion: 7 Centurions (4480) [Ultra Onou/Ultra Captain]

-Centurion: 8 Phalanxes (640) [Onou/Captain]

-Phalanx: 8 Decurions (80) [Ultra Domo/Ultra Tribal]

-Decurion (10) [Major Domo/Major Tribal/Decurion Master]

Vehicles:

-_Ghost Bike_: utilizing anti-grav technology to operated in any -environment and is primary used for scouting and fast attacks. Weapons: twin plasma shots.

-_Spectra Assault Craft_: utilizing anti-grav tech to move around and serves as infantry support. Weapons: assault cannon.

-_Shadow Transport_: a troop carrier capable of carrying up to 12 soldiers in its holds. Weapons: 4 plasma shots and 2 plasma cannons.

-_Reverent Anti-air Platform_: a heavy-duty anti-air gun that utilizes its powerful weaponry to ensure the skies are clear. Weapons: charged energy cannon and 8 pulse turrets.

-_Wraith Tank_: an anti-grav tank that performs heavy support and artillery positions. Weapons: plasma mortar and 2 plasma shots.

-_Ghoul Assault Tank_: a stronger tank compared to the Wraith, the Ghoul tank is armed for heavy combat and anti-armor purposes. Weapons: ion cannon and twin heavy-duty assault cannons.

-_Locust Assault Walker_: standing larger than a wraith at 15m, the locust performs against armored targets while protected with a powerful shield. Weapons: charged energy cannon.

-_Scarab Heavy Assault Walker_: the bigger cousin of the locust at 30m, the scarab is built primarily for heavy/siege warfare and fighting enemy walkers/titans. The Scarabs are equipped with thick armor and shields rivaling a ship. Weapons: energy projectile and twin-linked ultra-plasma cannons.

-_Phantom Dropship_: the ground forces use this dropship to ferry troops around use the Phantom. Is able to carry around 20 soldiers in its holds. Weapons: plasma cannon and 3 pulse turrets.

-_Banshee Aircraft_: the banshee serves as the main air support of the ground forces and protecting the Phantom dropships. While lightly armored it is has strong shields. Weapons: twin-linked plasma shots.

-_Vampire Aircraft_: this craft utilizes over-sized energy shards as ammo and is capable of emitting an EMP effect on enemy units to disable them (perfect for ambushes). Weapons: energy shard cannon, EMP emitter and 2 pulse turrets.

-_Spirit Dropship_: a faster and agile dropship compared to the Phantom, serves as a fast extraction or a quick insertion. Weapons: plasma cannon and 2 pulse turrets.

Covenant Navy:

The second largest branch in the military and composed of all classes of ships. The navy primarily focuses on close-combat warfare and multi-purpose modes. The Covenant build their ships to look like a work of art that both conveys a sense of beauty and deadliness. The Navy is assembled into fleets of any size depending on its purpose.

Corvettes/Frigates: utilized to take out enemy escorts using their numbers and speed to break their opponents apart and to protect their own respective ships.

-_CSP-class Corvette_: at 870 meters, CSP-classes are mostly used to provide ground support and serve as defenses for larger ships against fighters/bombers. Its small size allows it to perform extractions and drop points for ground troops on missions.

-_CSV-class Frigate_: standing at 920 meters, CSV-classes perform escort duties and gather in wolf packs when combating larger targets to ensure maximum damage. Better armed compared to corvettes.

-_CVS-class Heavy Frigate_: with a length of 1.2km, the CVS-class performs direct support that destroyers normally have. Better equipped compare to the CSV-class.

Destroyers: forming the backbone along with cruisers in the Navy. Unlike most destroyers, Covenant destroyers are built for heavy combat.

-_CPV-class Destroyer_: with a length of 2.5km, the CPV-classes are armed to a level below cruiser in order to combat bigger targets in wolf packs.

Light Cruisers/Cruisers/Battlecruisers: forming the backbone of the Covenant fleets. Cruisers are the ideal of ship-to-ship action and frontal assaults from their armor and firepower.

-_CSS-class Light Cruiser_: at 1.4km long, the CSS-classes are mainly used for escort duty or supporting capitol ships.

-_CCS-class Cruiser_: at 2.6km, the CCS-class cruiser is better armed than the CSS-class for ship-to-ship action and transportation.

-_CSC-class Battlecruiser_: at 3.8km, the CSC-class is built for heavy combat against multiple targets or in face of a larger opponent.

-_CCO-class Assault Cruiser_: at 9.5km, the CCO-class is the smaller counterpart of the CVO-Assault Carrier and is used for leading battles and invasions ahead of the main task force.

-_COS-class War Battlecruiser_: standing at 7.5km, the COS-class has often times been mistaken for a Covenant 'battleship' as its armaments and armor is equivalent of a full-fledged battleship in combat.

Carriers/Supercarriers/other: these ships are multi-purpose for ship-to-ship action, planetary assault, troop/aircraft transport, and many other ship modes. Extremely powerful and are often serve as flagships for high-ranking officers.

-_CSO-class Carrier_: at a length of 8km, CSO-classes carry large numbers of squadrons and corvettes in its bays for combating its enemies. While capable of defending itself, CSO-classes often find themselves away from combat to serve as support with their compliment of craft.

-_CPO-class Supercarrier_: at 27km, these ultra-massive ships are armed to teeth with the most powerful ship weapons and are capable of waging large battles alone. Capable of carrying anything from entire legions to cruisers in its bays.

-_CVO-class Assault Carrier_: at 15km, CVO-classes are the ideal for leading planetary assaults with its compliment of ground forces and aircraft along with its capabilities of atmospheric entry for something of its size.

The Covenant Navy is also filled with other kinds of craft and stations:

-_Seraph-class Fighter_: the main fighter craft of the Covenant Navy and capable of performing multiple roles in battle. Weapons: twin-linked plasma cannons and charged plasma torpedoes.

-_Kraken-class Bomber_: a multi-purposed bomber in the navy and can be utilized for either space or atmospheric combat. Weapons: 3 pulse turrets and bomber hold.

-_Typhoid War-Station_: at 4km, these stations protect planets from either invading fleets or raiders. Have repulse tech that allows greater mobility in space, making it very difficult to target them. Weapons: energy projectile, 3 particle cannons, 8 plasma batteries, and 18 pulse turrets.

-_Leviathan War-Station_: at 25km, these stations guard vital worlds and strategic locations of the Covenant of the Mantle. They are often the first defense an invasion would face as these stations carry FTL jammers of every kind known to force enemy fleets to fight their through. Weapons: 3 energy projectiles, 12 particle cannons, 40 plasma batteries, 25 plasma torpedo launchers, 30 charged energy cannons, 20 ultra-plasma cannons, 25 ion cannons, and countless pulse turrets.

-_Colossus War-Station_: staggering at 120km, these extremely rare stations guard the most vital locations of the Covenant of the Mantle or their sheer firepower is badly needed in battle. Colossuses have been known to scare the enemy into retreat/surrender merely by showing itself. Weapon: 4 ultra-energy projectiles, 12 energy projectiles, 30 particle cannons, 60 plasma batteries, 50 plasma torpedo launchers, 50 charged energy cannons, 40 ultra-plasma cannons, 45 ion cannons, and countless pulse turrets.

-_Raytheon Refit-station_: with a length of 8.5-14km, the Raytheon classes are responsible for repairing and refitting entire fleets in deep space if away from a shipyard. Weapons: 15 plasma batteries, 5 plasma torpedo launchers, 25 pulse turrets.

Spec Ops:

The Spec Ops branch is the elite of the military and is assigned to dangerous missions that normal soldiers can't handle. Candidates start at a young age to see if they are worthy of joining this branch. If they pass, they are taken away to their training grounds to turn them into lethal warriors. Implanted with augments and equipped with advance tech, they are extremely dangerous and one of the few warriors that can fight a Spartan and win.

* * *

><p><strong>Society:<strong>

The society of the Covenant of the Mantle is mostly a coalition government of multiple species working together for a common cause. As such, there is no single culture, rather there are many shared ones together. Every species follows his/her government of their respective species unless they are in the domain of another species.

Pyskers:

Pyskers have a different wide of reactions among covenant space depending among the respective species they come from:

-Sangheili: pyskers are not highly regarded nor are they frowned upon, as it's a common sight. Those that show powers of the Empyrean are taken in for proper training and protection from dangerous forces. The Sangheili mostly use the warp for either military purposes or enforcement uses.

-San 'Shyuum: the San 'Shyuum are a pysker race as they are too frail physically so they make it up with mentally. The 'Shyuum mostly focus their warp powers for peaceful purposes like scholars or medical unless the situation demands.

-Jiralhanae: the Jiralhanae only have around 40% or lower of their population that become pyskers. As such, those that have it become more important because of this ability.

-Unggoy: the Unggoy have very little to no pyskers in their populations. In other words, an Unggoy pysker is extremely rare.

-Kig-Yar: pyskers are not a common site among the Kig-Yar race, often times they are seen as bringers of disaster or misfortune (especially among the pirates).

-Yamne'e: the royalty Yamne'e have a large potent of warp power that is greater than that of a 'Shyuum. There are specific drones and warriors that have pysker abilities tailored to them only.

-Lekgolo: the Lekgolo are immune to the warp (like human 'blanks') and as such, cannot control it nor be affected by it. This marks them as excellent warp hunters as they cannot be corrupted or effected any way by psychic energy.

-Hurogok: there have been very little signs of whether or not Hurogok have a connection to the warp.

Medical:

Medical technology is quite impressive with multiple different levels of tech by each species. Like the Imperium, nearly all diseases are eradicated and has increased the longevity of many species: the Sangheili can live for 620; the San 'Shyuum at 750; the Jiralhanae at 400; the Unggoy at 250; the Kig-Yar having a average of 380; the Yamne'e royalty at 1,200 or more years (drones and warriors live around 100-250); and the Lekgolo around 1,800 years (it is unknown how long a Hurogok can live as no one has every witness a Hurogok "die from old age").

Religion:

Although each race has their own beliefs, they do share in common a belief that the Precursors gave them a duty to run the galaxy with their entire fellow chosen species by the written laws of The Mantle.

Languages:

There are several languages in the Covenant of the Mantle from each species. There is no official one as all members use translators to understand each other.

AIs:

The AIs the Covenant of the Mantle utilizes is self-aware in many forms but isn't a true sentient beings compared the ones the Imperium uses. The Hurogok can also count as AIs as they are half organic and half computer/machine.

* * *

><p><strong>Technology:<strong>

-Slipspace: this is the general FTL system all members of the Covenant of the Mantle utilize in their ships for transportation.

-Energy Shields: a shielding system made of energy that is used to protect ships and important areas/bases.

-Hardshields: a shield made of both plasma and hardlight technology that is worn by soldiers and vehicles.

-Teleportation: the Covenant wield advance teleportation tech that can allow them to teleport soldiers even during a slipspace transit. Able to teleport in the most hazardous areas.

-Gellar Fields: the Covenant had taken steps to ensure that none of their ships get taken by the warp without having to fight through.

-Anti-gravity: the Covenant's knowledge in anti-grav technology is very extensive that they've applied this tech to their daily lives.

++End of File++

++Do you wish to continue++

++Exiting…Exiting Archives++

++Logging you out sir++

++Logged out++

* * *

><p><strong>And thats what I have for know.<strong>

**I will go back to working on Galaxia's Wars while the codex for the Ancient Humanity will come later. Need to keep you lot entertained. **

**Until next pals!**


End file.
